


The Stone Heart Kingdom

by Millenniumgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millenniumgirl/pseuds/Millenniumgirl
Summary: When the crowned prince of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum, started to experience dreams of a strange ancient Kingdom and a formidable Queen, The last thing he expected was be roped into a journey to uncover the truth behind the prophecy and uncover the dark secret his family hid away for centuries. Now with the help of his friends, a ancient Queen, and the chancellor of Niflheim himself, Noctis must choose between divinity's prophecy or forging his own destiny.





	1. Regina de quod oblitus- Queen of the Forgotten

In Somnus Veritas

"In dreams there is truth"

* * *

 

Weightless, He felt so weightless as Noctis floated in the mirage of blue and green light. He felt as if he was surrounded by the water yet suspended in nothing but open space. “ Rex lucem sequitur vocem meam.” a voice called out in the ocean of blue and green. It was soft and melodious in a way that Noctis could not place. The best way to describe this voice was that it was surreal. Rex lucem sequitur vocem meam.” the voice repeated in a pleading fashion.  

 

Drawn to the voice Noctis followed it. The more this woman's voice pleaded the more Noctis was determined to find its owner. “Et nolite audire.” the voice commanded.

 

Noctis froze in place and looked back to see that a woman had appeared behind him. Her mahogany hair moved around as if in water. She had a dark olive skin tone which made her clothing striking. Elaborate bead-work adorned her arms, legs, and throat. Golden coins were wrapped around her hips, shimmering in the light. 

 

Yet the most striking thing about this woman was her eyes. They were a mint green and held a intimidating glare to them. Those eyes seemed to command respect and showed an air of nobility. “Are you the one who called out?” Noctis asked. 

 

The woman said nothing, her jaw clenched. She gave a subtle nodded to let Noctis know that she was the one who reached out to him. “Okay ah who are you for starters?” Noctis ask. 

 

The woman sighed as she opened her mouth. 

 

“Noct buddy wake up…”

 

Noctis woke up in a fright. He sat straight up and found himself back at his apartment with Prompto hovering nearby. “Dude Ignis is on the way and he wanted you out of bed before he gets here.” Prompto stated as Noctis stretched out. 

“Uhg...wh...what time is it?” Noctis grumpily asked as he sluggishly got out of bed.

 

Prompto gave a sheepish laugh as he looked at his phone for the time. “Ha ha….ah it's a quarter after eleven. Hey didn't you have something going on with your dad today?” 

 

Noctis gasped as he heard the time. “AH SHIT! DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!” he frantically got to his closet. Luckily for Noctis, Ignis had already had his suit set up and ready to be worn. 

 

Prompto was barely able to get a word in as Noctis was practically wrapping around to get ready. There was a knock at the door and to help his friend out, Prompto opened the door and saw that it was Ignis. “Morning Iggy.” Prompto cheerfully said. 

 

“Good morning Prompto. I see Noctis slept through his alarm again.” Ignis said as Noctis hurried pass both him and Prompto, fiddling with a tie. Ignis sighed as he caught up to Noctis. “I see you had a full night's rest Noct.” Ignis teased as he helped Noctis tie a tie.

 

“I wouldn't say restful. More like staying up late trying to beat a game.” Noctis retorted. The trio then hurried to the car and headed towards the Citadel. 

 

A few miles away from the Northern wall, a traveler was making her way through the woods. She was alone with only a crystal blue spear in hand and a leather pouch full of water. She sighed as she kept up her trek. “Left foot right foot left foot right…” she murmured under her breath. Her legs stung and ached as if dagger quill feathers encompassed her legs, digging deep into the muscles. 

 

Up ahead for her was an outpost. She walked into town and headed straight for the pub. She sat down at the bar and motioned for the bartender. The bartender walked over, “What can I do for ya stranger?” 

 

“The Green Fay please, with a sugar cube and ice water.” She asked. 

 

The bartender raised a brow, a little perplexed by the woman’s order. “Okay then. Ah you a hunter?” he asked curious by the woman. 

 

She just smirked as the  bartender handed her a glass of Absinthe and water. “No just passing through. On my way to the Crown City, Insomnia.” 

 

“Insomnia hu. Well I have to tell ya the locals there are not too kind to outsiders. Have a cousin living there and he hates how snooty some of them can get.” the bartender warned. The woman just shrugged and after downing her drink and tipping the bartender, she got up and smirked.

 

“Thanks for the warning but I'm a tough girl so Insomnia better watch out ha ha. Even the Fierce King Tonitius can't stop me.” she bragged.

 

“Yea but King Regis’ wall might.” the bartender jokes. Yet the woman turned ashy grey as she realized that she hadn't planned for the wall. 

 

“Well that is a road block isn't it.” she mused to herself. With that she hurried out. 

 

Regis was pacing back and forth as he waited for his son outside the meeting hall. Clarus stepped out to check on Regis. “Majesty is everything alright?” 

 

“Noctis is late again. I worry about him sometimes Clarus.” Regis sighed. 

 

Clarus just crossed his arms and hummed. “He just needs time Regis. Noctis has always tried to put his best foot forward.”

 

“We may not have that time Clarus. With what the chancellor proposed to us...I don't know whether to be worried or angry with Niffleheim.” Regis admitted. Just then both he and Clarus heard footsteps hurrying down the halls. It was Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto panting and out of breath. 

 

“I...I’m so...so sorry dad I…” Noctis hunched over breathless and trying to get his apology out. 

 

Regis placed a gentle hand on Noctis’ shoulders. “Don't worry about it Noctis. We just need to go over...uhg.” Regis rubbed his temples as a small headache started to flare up. 

 

“Dad?” Noctis muttered as concern settled in his gut. 

 

“I will be fine. Now let's go in the council is waiting.”

 

The meeting itself was tedious and dry to Noctis. He just let his thoughts drift and the councilmen voices started to melt together. His thoughts wondered to that woman in his dream. Those intense eyes were fearsome. “Highness...Highness is everything okay?” one of the councilmen asked, bringing Noctis out of his day dreams. 

 

“Hu?” He noticed that the council was looking at him. Anxiety had taken over. What were they saying? How long did he day dreamed for? Noctis turned pale as he got up. “I...I don’t feel so well.” 

 

Before anyone could say a word, Noctis quickly got up and hurried out of the meeting room. He slammed the doors shut, surprising both Ignis and Prompto. “Whoa Noctis are you okay? You look like you’re gonna barf.” Prompto placed a hand against Noctis back. 

 

Noctis just shook his head. “I think I might  actually barf.” he mumbled as he tried to regain his nerves. Ignis helped Noctis stand up straight. 

 

“Noct what happened in there? You've never ran out of a meeting like that.” Ignis asked calmly. 

 

Noctis just shook his head. “I just...I just don't know what happen..I blanked out one minute, next I feel like I was going to be sick.” he explained.

 

Just then, Regis walked out to check on Noctis. “Noct?”

 

Noctis shook his head. “I'm sorry I don't know what happened…”

 

Regis furrowed his brows out of of concern. Thoughts of how Noctis had night terrors as a child came up. “Noctis...perhaps you should go home and try to rest.”

 

“No dad I…” Noctis tried to argue, yet Regis refused to listen and he walked back to the meeting room. Noctis could not help but feel disappointed in himself for having left the meeting so abruptly.

 

Three nights have past by and the traveling woman made it to the wall of Insomnia. She snuck down by the  river and noticed that the river looked as if it had a way through the wall. “Hmm… I wonder how deep that river goes before it passes through the wall?” She mused out loud to herself. 

 

“Pretty deep actually.” the woman quickly turned around to see a petite woman with short blond hair and dark brown eyes. “Hey Kai long time no see hu.” she smirked as she walked up to  the shocked green eyed woman. 

 

With a smile, Kai hugged the blond woman. “Yuki! It has been too long indeed. But…” Kai backed up and tilted her head out of confusion. “Did you follow me? I told Ikaika that I will get to the crystal before Apo.” 

 

Yuki just shook her head and frowned. Her doe eyes watered as she crossed her arms. She felt guilty for what she was about to say. “Kai the Lucians will not be empathetic for our cause if you take the crystals magic, I don’t think you should do this.” Yuki looked away as she spoke her mind. 

 

“Yuki I have to. I can protect it’s magic from Apo and keep him from attacking the Lucian Royal family...I owe it to the Lucis Caelums…” Kai explained. She looked up where the sky met the top of the wall. A sad expression filled her eyes. Sadness and loneliness, these feelings were all too common for Kai. The long years really started to wear on her. 

 

The silence from her friend was chilling to Yuki. “Kai...what happened between...I know you forgave Somnus but…” 

 

“I gave mercy to Somnus for something he had no control over. I made a promise on the day he passed and I refused to break that promise.” Kai stated firmly. She looked back at Yuki, who still expressed worry. Her heart sank. “Yuki...please, I know this isn’t our way but Apo has an iron grip on our people. There isn’t many of us left because of my...it doesn’t matter I need to do this. I won’t let you stop me.” She stated. Kai was getting ready to jump into the water when a wall of ice sprung up between Kai and the river. She spun around to see that Yuki had stood her ground ready to fight. 

 

“Kai please...don’t make me fight you. There has to be another way to stop Apo without pulling the crystal into the mix. But I won’t let you turn into a criminal against the Lucian kingdom even if that means standing up against you.” Yuki spoke clearly and calmly. Yet her hands shook. 

 

Kai got into a defensive stance and narrowed her eyes. “Yuki don’t you do this now...I know you stand by your morals but I can’t let you stop me.”

 

Yuki made the first move. She charged at Kai with incredible speed. Water whipped around like vines as she tried to pin Kai down. Kai leaped away, doing flips as she blocked each attack with her own water shields. Ducking and blocking, Kai was frantic as she leaped into the water. 

 

“KAI NO!” Yuki gasped out of fear for her friend. She knew how strong the river's current was. 

 

Kai, held on tightly to a rock as her legs transformed painfully to fins. “AHHK!!!” She screamed as her nails grew to claws, teeth grew sharp like a wolf, and her skin grew rough like sandpaper. The transformation was truly torturous for Kai. Once her body had calm down, she let go and followed the current to where the river met the wall. It was bared up. “Shit ho…” then an idea struck. Kai used the water to her advantage. She forced small amount of water to encompass different point of the bars and freeze the joints. They got colder and colder till it was cold enough for Kai to break through. She swam through the tunnel and after  about thirty minutes. She made it to the other side.


	2. Quod  Intrusus et quod regis filius- The Rouge and the Prince

Fata viam invenient.- Fate will find a way.

Virgil, 70-19 BC, Roman poet

* * *

 

 

Tossing and turning, Noctis was restless in his sleep. He was running. Clothing torn, hair a tangled mess, heart pounding. Everything felt like he was running against time itself. Sluggish movements forced him back even though Noctis was running as fast as he possibly could. He glanced back as ear piercing shrills filled the sky. Creatures with wide sunken eyes chased after him. They were gaunt, bones stuck out underneath taunt grey skin.

Noctis suddenly felt a sharp, searing pain radiated from his back. He collapsed by the edge of a cliff and looked up to see a city in the middle of the sea. Noctis tried to get up only to feel the searing pain flare up every time. So he hopelessly glanced up to see that the city in the sea was being attacked by an Astral. Noctis didn't have time to see which Astral was attacking as the shrills of those gaunt gangly creatures reached him.

“...J...Jump…” a familiar voice called out. It was the woman with intense eyes. She was in front of him, hand outstretched towards him to help him. “Let me guide you young king...my people...your Kingdom...they all need you…” the shrills of the creatures grew louder and louder. They were deafening and disorienting. The woman grabbed Noctis arm before he could process what was going on and they jumped.

“AHK!” Noctis literally threw himself out of bed in a panic. His heart raced as Noctis tried to register that he was back in his apartment. That he was safe, no shrills of the creatures, no mystery woman. Just the comforts of Insomnia, of his apartment. “Shit...what is wrong with me?”

“Shit that fucking hurt.” Kai groaned as she heaved herself up onto her legs. She shivered as she walked around in a daze. Kai was impressed by the shear size of the city. The lights and sounds were new and exciting for her. Yet it was hard to admire the city while she was banged up. Kai was dripping wet with soggy baggy clothing that were tattered. “I'll have to figure out a plan to help get into the Citadel...maybe some clothing will help out…”

Kai spotted an open Window in a building. She climbed through and saw that it was a garage. There was a odd four wheeled contraption that caught Kai's attention. She circled it, hesitated about it. Finally she reached out and touched the thing. It was cold and smooth like a weathered stone. “Wow what is this thing?” she opened the door to see that there were seats in this odd contraption. She slid into the thing and closed the door. The seats were soft and smooth. The leather scent was relaxing. Soon enough Kai fell asleep.

A gentle hum and quiet talking filled Kai's ears. “So excited about today?”

“Yea...though I'm a little nervous too. I haven't seen Luna in years…”

Kai just shrugged it off and and rolled over to fall back asleep.

“Aww man don't tell me you already have cold feet do ya buddy? I could imagine the headlines now. Noctis Lucis Caelum the Prince who got cold feet.”

“Right and the war starts back up again. No way am I letting that happen.”

Kai raised a brow as she overheard the conversation. A Caelum was right in front of her. What was she to do? If he looked back she could get into serious trouble. But if she did catch his attention, she could always hold the blonde hostage. At least that way he will have to to take her to the crystal. But she decided against that. Though it would be so simple for her to just use fear as a motivator, she just could not stomach the idea of threatening the Caelums like that. So she lied in wait. Being as quiet as she could so that they don't have a reason to look back.

It felt like an eternity, but the mechanical contraction finally came to a halt and the two men got out without ever noticing Kai. She looked up out the window to see that she was in fact at the citadel. “Awesome it's my lucky day.” Kai scrambled out and looked around for any entryways. Unfortunately before Kai could do anything else, she was spotted.

“HEY YOUR NOT ALLOWED IN HERE!!!” the guard shouted as he charged after her. Kai quickly made a wall of ice appeared and ran.

“So Noct how did you convince your old man into letting us borrow the Regalia?” Prompto asked excitedly as they headed towards the throne room.

“It was actually because dad wanted to borrow the Star of Lucis for the signing.” Noctis explained. Suddenly they started to hear shouting. Both Noctis and Prompto looked back to see what on earth was going on. A woman in tattered clothing shoved both men out of the way as she ran pass. “The hell?!”

“Highness! You and your friend should get to safety. That woman is an intruder.” a guard caught up to Noctis and Prompto.

“I'll be fine…” Noctis bluntly stated. Then he summoned his sword and warped after the woman.

Kai glanced back to see that the Lucis Caelum boy was chasing after her fast. “Ah fuck!” Kai groaned. She made a sharp right turn and nearly trip down the stairs. This gave the Lucis Caelum time to warp ahead of her and block her way. He was armed with a sword and a menacing glare. Kai jumped up and used water magic to jump over the Prince. While in air, their eyes locked. His silver blue eyes grew large as he seemed to recognize her. Kai landed and tilted her head. “S...Somnus?”

“No...Noctis...I...I've seen you before…” he spoke.

“I could say the same about you…” Kai admitted. The guards were closing in and Kai looked around desperately. “Noctis Lucis Caelum...I need help. I don't wish to harm any Lucian…”

Noctis narrowed his eyes. “Why should I trust you?”

Kai took out a pendant and let it dangle from her outstretched arm. “Because I have the sibling to the Lucian ring. Pendant of Pouri. The spear of light.” Her eyes were intense as they were surrounded by guards.

Regis even appeared. “What is the meaning of this?” he demanded as he walked up to Kai. Kai backed up and put her pendant back on.

“I was the one who caused the uproar.” Kai admitted. The guards grabbed her and handcuffed her.

Regis frowned as they started to take Kai away. Yet Noctis shook his head and stopped the guards. He looked intently in Kai's eyes, her minty green eyes. “If I am going to trust you. I need to know. Are you part of Niflheim?”

Kai stayed calm and she maintained her stern glare. “I am not affiliated with Nifleheim.”

Noctis pondered for a bit, he wasn't one hundred percent sold on Kai's words but his gut instinct was saying otherwise. “Dad… I think she is telling the truth.”

Regis frowned as he walk up to his son and the looked at Kai. “What do you have in mind Noctis?”

“Let us take her out of Insomnia. That way you don't have to worry about having even more security precautions.” Noctis explained. Regis pondered this and sighed.

“Okay Noctis, but please be careful. You should not let your guard down around her.” Regis warned. Noctis agreed and the guards took Kai outside.

“RHHG Stop! Let me go! I can't leave Insomnia yet!” Kai protested as the two guards shoved her into the Regalia.

“You're lucky King Regis and Prince Noctis showed mercy by offering to remove you from the city.” the guards stated.

Kai growled as she started to argue. “Rhhg you don't understand the gravity of the situation. Someone is after the crystal and I….” just then the guards started to laugh.

“Hahaha yeah right. There is no way the crystal is in danger. It is protected not only by the best in security but by the Lucian King himself.” One of the guards bragged.

Kai just shook her head as she fumbled with the handcuffs. They were unbearably tight and constricting. She shifted around knowing that she could not do anything to break out. After a while, Noctis, his retainers, and his father walked out. Kai still pouted and looked away grumpy and frustrated.

The group got into the car and drove off. “So...do you have a name?” Noctis asked.

Kai remained quiet.

“Not much of a conversationalist is she.” Ignis commented.

“Maybe she is just pissed that she got caught.” Gladio stated. Kai shot glares at the boys.

Prompto shivered but then smirk. “Hey uh...it's not everyday you run into the prince right?”

Kai just slumped down in her seat. There was an expression of worry in her eyes as the Citadel grew fainter and fainter in the horizon.

Within the Citadel, a meek looking Secretary smirked as he watched the Regalia drive off. His minty green eyes sparkled as he turned around and took out a compass like device. He turned a knob and spoke. “Heakae, Kohuru get ready. Tonight Insomnia falls.”


End file.
